Inu Lovers
by Sayuzinha
Summary: Esqueçam tudo o que vocês sabem de Inuyasha quando começarem a ler essa fic. Bom, quase tudo. Youkais vão existir, a era medieval e todo aquele enredo básico de Inuyasha. O que essa fic terá de diferente então? Leia a sinopse completa e descubra ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Nome:** Inu Lovers

**Autoras:** Sayu

**Shipper:** Inuyasha/Kagome/Tigre ; Sayume/Satoru ; Sesshou-Maru/Rin e por assim vai...

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Drama, Angust, Romance.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Direitos autorais:** Demais personagens da saga Inuyasha não me pertencem. Sayume, Satoru, Sukuki e Tigre são totalmente de minha autoria.

**Sinopse:**

_Esqueçam tudo o que vocês sabem de Inuyasha quando começarem a ler essa fic. Bom, quase tudo. Youkais vão existir, a era medieval e todo aquele enredo básico de Inuyasha. O que essa fic terá de diferente então?_

_**-** Kagome terá uma irmãzinha de 14 anos, a Sayume.(Segue ficha da Sayume abaixo) Kagome e Sayume são muito amigas e ambas possuem poderes de sacerdotisas e rostos iguais. Seriam consideradas irmãs gêmeas, se Sayume não tivesse uma diferença genética (o cabelo e os olhos - vide ficha)_

_**- **Kagome é meramente humana, mas possui um transtorno de personalidade(?) em todas as luas cheias._

_**- **Inuyasha e Sesshou-Maru são irmãos super unidos e amigos. Sesshou-Maru faz parte do clã de Inuyasha, buscando juntos os fragmentos da jóia._

_Obs: Rin e Jaken também. Inuyasha beeem mais forte que Sesshou-Maru._

_**- **A estória se passará ao redor de Kagome, Sayume e seus respectivos relacionamentos._

_**- **Os personagens serão bem mais velhos:_

_Kagome: 18 anos._

_Inuyasha: 21 anos._

_Shippou: 16 anos._

_Rin: 14 anos._

_Os outros são irrelevante._

_**- **Preparem-se para começarem a ler uma das fics de Inuyasha mais diferentes que vocês já viram ;D_

**N/A: **

**- **Algumas pessoas podem perceber uma certa semelhança com o nome "Sayume" com o meu nick "Sayu". Essa personagem não é baseada em mim, eu que roubei o nome dela para poder usar na minha vida XD

**- **Não se trata de uma comédia (podem ter pontos engraçados em algumas partes, mas não é a minha proposta para essa fic) a fic será séria e terá muito drama.

**- **Entrarão 4 personagens novos no decorrer da estória ;D Quem são? Só posso dizer que possuem muita personalidade!

**- **Muito provavelmente eu esqueci de algo o.o Caso eu lembre ao decorrer da fic, eu avisarei a vocês XD

**- **Tentarei postar todos os dias (: Gosto muito de escrever, mas gosto mais ainda quando recebo comentários XD Sabe, me estimula bastante pra escrever 8D

**About Sayume**

Nome: Sayume Higurashi.

Idade: 14 anos.

Profissão: Estudante; Sacerdotisa.

Signo: Capricórnio

Sobre ela: Sayume era uma menina doce, meiga, tímida e alegre. Seus olhos eram azuis como piscinas e seus cabelos loiros como os raios de sol, o que a fazia se destacar em meio aos japoneses comuns. Ela não gostava muito de chamar atenção, mas era algo inevitável. Seu rosto era idêntico ao de sua irmã, o que a fazia ser linda e perfeita, també, ela possuía os mesmos poderes de sacerdotisa que sua irmã possuía. Sua melhor amiga era a Rin e suas notas eram relativamente boas - Para quem só ficava na era medieval o tempo inteiro.

**-**Informações básicas, mas vocês irão descobrir mais coisas sobre ela no decorrer da fic XD

E ai? Alguém lê?(:


	2. Chapter 2

**..::Capítulo 1::..**

- Sayume, vamos embora logo! - Kagome berrava para a irmã que ainda estava toda atrapalhada dentro do quarto. Kagome batia o pé na beira da escada como em um sinal de impaciência. Por que sua irmã tinha que ser tão atrapalhada?

- Ah! Eu já vou Kagome! - Uma voz fina e aguda pôde ser ouvida de dentro do quarto fechado da menina. - Quando você se atrasa eu não fico te pressionando!

Kagome se irritou. Começou a subir os degraus da escada, indo direto para o quarto da irmã. A morena abriu a porta em um solavaco e encontrou a irmã usando ainda o uniforme de colegial. Era igual ao seu na época que estudava, porém o verde havia sido substituido pelo rosa. Como sua irmã era loira, o rosa caia bem melhor nela.

- SUA RETARDADA! VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ USANDO O UNIFORME?? - Kagome berrou, fazendo Sayume pular de susto. Ela estava de costas, não havia visto a irmã dentro do quarto.

- Kagome... - Ela tentava respirar. - Nunca mais me dê um susto desses, por favor...

- O que você está fazendo ainda? Não ia se trocar? - Kagome perguntou, cerrando os olhos fulminantemente para a irmã.

Sayume rolou os olhos como se a irmã estivesse perguntando a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Resolvi ir de uniforme. - Ela sorriu enquanto girava com a saia - Gosto dele. Estava arrumando a minha bolsa, já que vamos ficar lá a semana inteira.

Kagome sentou na cama de Sayume e observou a irmãzinha terminar de arrumar suas coisas.

- Sabe, estou com saudades do Miroku...- Kagome começou - Ainda bem que ele está voltando hoje...

Sayume sorriu enquanto dobrava algumas blusas.

- Sim... 1 mês que ele ficou longe! Qual era o argumento dele mesmo? Ah, tinha coisas importantes para resolver...-Ela terminou a fala fazendo uma careta.

- É... E eu estou curiosa. Lembra da carta que ele mandou? Da surpresa que ele iria trazer?

Sayume parou tudo e olhou para o chão. Como havia se esquecido disso? Ela estava morta de curiosidade há dias!

- TEM RAZÃO! AH MEU DEUS, EU TENHO QUE IR RÁPIDO! - Sayume ligou a velocidade 3 e em menos de 5 minutos a sua "mochilinha" estava pronta.

Kagome a olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

- É né... Quando o assunto interessa você anda rápido...

Sayume deu um tapa de leve no braço da irmã.

- Não enche Kagome...

Elas riram e se dirigiram ao poço come-ossos.

Cruzaram o tempo e o espaço em questão de segundos.

Quando deram por si, já estavam no fundo do poço úmido e cheio de plantas escorrendo pelas bordas.

Kagome inspirou profundamente, sentindo o aroma da natureza preencher seus pulmões. Como era bom estar de volta!

Sayume cutucou o braço da irmã para fazê-la acordar de seu transe.

- Eu sei que você está feliz de estar de volta, eu também estou. Mas nós poderíamos ficar bem mais felizes quando nós estivermos lá em cima, na grama verde e seca...

Kagome sacudiu a cabeça e concordou. Sayume estava acustumada, Kagome sempre fazia isso.

Com muito esforço, as duas chegaram ao topo. Todas as vezes elas preguejavam pelo tamanho descumunal da mochila que elas mesmo preparavam.

Kagome e Sayume se jogaram juntas no chão, implorando por oxigênio.

- Aaaahhh...-Sayume tentava respirar - Esse poço ainda me mata!

- E a mim então? - Kagome tentava compassar sua respiração.

- Feh, vocês demoraram!

As irmãs olharam para cime e encontraram um hanyou de braços cruzados as olhando desaprovadamente.

- Demoramos? Mas nós ficamos na nossa era o tempo certinho que a gente disse que ficaria! - Sayume falou, já se levantando.

- Oi Inuyasha, tudo bem? Ah que bom, eu estou ótima também! - Kagome levantou sorrindo irônica para o meio-youkai de cabelos prateados.

Ele virou a cara e saiu andando.

- Tanto faz Kagome! - Ele disse ficando vermelho.

Kagome riu e olhou para Sayume que os olhava com uma cara sem graça. Sayume não gostava muito de se intrometer nessas brigas de casal.

Inuyasha pegou as duas bolsas e saiu na frente, resmungando baixo. Não que ele estivesse bravo ou algo do tipo, mas não gostava de transparecer que estava feliz com a volta de Kagome.

Sesshou-Maru apareceu de repente no lado de Inuyasha. O hanyou não se assustou, mas as humanas sim.

- Meu Deus, de onde ele surgiu?!? - Sayume falou enquanto pulava para trás.- Que saco, não aguento mais levar susto hoje!

Sesshou-Maru olhou para trás e deu um leve aceno com as mãos. As meninas sorriram e retribuíram.

- Fale irmão... - Inuyasha continuou andando com Sesshou-Maru ao seu lado.

- Miroku chegou. - Ele começou calmamente - Posso te dizer que a surpresa, ou melhor, as surpresas não são as das mais agradáveis...

Inuyasha parou e encarou o irmão.

- Como assim? O que aquele monge pervertido trouxe pra gente? - Inuyasha falou, enquanto uma ruga nascia em sua testa.

- Você verá irmãozinho...- Sesshou-Maru encerrou o papo ali.

Kagome começou a sussurrar no ouvido da Sayume.

- Ei, o que você acha que é?

- Eu não sei, não parece ser a coisa mais legal do mundo...-Ela sussurrou de volta - Mana, eu vou para a cabana rapidinho deixar as minhas coisas! Eu encontro vocês na clareira...

Sayume pegou sua mochila com Inuyasha e foi para a cabana das mulheres, onde dormiam ela, Sango, Kagome e Rin. E por falar em Rin, onde estava a sua melhor amiga? Ela deveria estar na beira do poço, a esperando ansiosamente! Sayume tinha tantas coisas para contar!

Ela entrou na cabana abrindo as janelas para deixar a claridade entrar. Depositou em sua cama sua grande mochila lilás e foi em direção a clareira.

Estava ansiosa e curiosa. Precisava saber o que era a surpresa de Miroku. Será que era algum fragmento? Algum feitiço novo? As perguntas eram tantas! O certo seria parar de se perguntar e ir conferir com os próprios olhos.

Mal sabia a menina dos olhos do céu que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

............................................................

Capítulo 1 tá ai ;D E ai? Gostaram? O inicinho é realmente... O inicio XD Se vocês tivessem noção do que vem por ai....

**Meyllin** e** Agome chan**, sejam muito bem vindas XD Espero de coração que vocês gostem (L)

Até o próximo post (:


	3. Chapter 3

**..::Capítulo 2::..**

Sayume andava tranquilamente pela floresta, em direção a clareira. Não tinha pressa, por mais que ela estivesse morta de curiosidade para saber qual era a grande surpresa que Miroku havia trazido. Sua curiosidade havia amenizado um pouco depois dela ter visto a cara de desgosto de Sesshou-Maru.

- Hum, se bem que é dificil saber de algo que ele goste, né... Ele tá sempre com aquela cara...- Falou consigo mesma, pensativa.

Seus sapatinhos rosa claro faziam pouco barulho quando encostados na grama seca, por isso que Sayume percebeu que havia alguém se aproximando.

Ela viu ao longe uma menina de cabelos negros e com a mesma estatura que a dela correndo em sua direção.

- SAYUUUUUU!! - Rin vinha saltitante e pulou em cima da amiga - VOCÊ ME ABANDONOU DURANTE 1 SEMANA! QUE TIPO DE AMIGA VOCÊ É?

Sayume olhou para ela, incrédula.

- Que tipo de amiga EU sou? Você nem me esperou na beira do poço! - Sayume fez beicinho - Você se esqueceu de mim...

Rin se soltou da amiga e a olhou brava.

- Até parece! - Virou a cara e fingiu estar chateada. Nisso as duas começaram a rir.

- Aaahh Rin, eu estava com saudades de você! Você não tem noção de quantas coisas eu tenho que te contar...

Rin riu e segurou as mãos da melhor amiga.

- Também estava com saudades, mas depois você me conta... Eu estava indo te buscar na cabana, o Miroku já chegou!

Sayume a olhou curiosa.

- E então? O que foi que ele trouxe??

Rin deu de ombros.

- Ah, nem vi ainda... Ele acabou de chegar e eu vim desesperada te ver!

- Então o que estamos fazendo aqui ainda? VAMOS PRA CLAREIRA! - Sayume puxou Rin pelo braço e saiu disparada pela floresta. A cada passo que davam, estavam mais perto de descobrirem a grande e inesperada surpresa de Miroku.

Elas correram tanto que logo haviam chegado na tal clareira.

Encontraram todos os seus amigos amontoados. E a voz de Miroku vinha ali do meio.

Sayume perdeu o ar. Finalmente ela iria descobrir qual era a surpresa.

Rin riu sapeca para Sayume que estava paralisada, apenas observando a parede feita com seus amigos.

- Você vai ficar ai parada como se fosse uma estátua? Vamos ver o que é! - Rin correu para o amontoado e se enfiou ali no meio. Ela já deveria estar lá na frente a essa hora, pensou Sayume.

- Bom, está na hora de eu ser corajosa também, né? - Sayume disse enquanto andava na direção do muro de amigos que dificultavam sua visão.

Sayume era baixinha e, por consequência, não conseguia ver nada se não se apoiasse na ponta do pé. Como ela e Kagome faziam ballet desde pequenas, aquilo era fácil para ela.

Apoiou-se no ombro da sua irmã e forçou a ponta para descobrir o que sua curiosidade tanto clamava.

Quando ela viu, seu coração quase disparou.

No meio da roda, estava Miroku e mais dois rapazes. Um humano e outro... Youkai? Miroku trouxe um youkai para o nosso clã? Estava explicado o motivo de Sesshou-Maru estar surtando.

- Bom - Miroku começou a falar - Eles são meus primos. Distantes, mas são. Agora não me perguntem como eu tenho um primo youkai... Este aqui é o Suzuki e este é o Satoru.

Suzuki era o humano e Satoru era o youkai.

Suzuki tinha uma cara simpática, porém enigmática. Seu cabelo era preto arrepiado e curto e seus olhos eram negros como a noite. Aparentava ter em volta de uns 16, 17 anos.

Já o Satoru... O rosto deste era indecifável, tamanho o olhar de desprezo e repugnância que ele lançava para cima dos meus amigos. Seu rosto era frio e duro. Era como se ele nunca tivesse tido a permissão para sorrir. Seus olhos eram tão verdes quanto a água do mar e tão profundos quanto. Seu cabelo castanho claro vinha em uma franja que apontava para os lados, rebeldes. Suas orelhinhas de youkai eram negras e fofinhas - Talvez o único lado fofinho do mesmo. Seu corpo era de um garoto de 18 anos, sarado e gostoso. Se ela dissesse que não o achou perfeito, ela estaria mentindo.

Sayume não conseguia desgrudar o olhar de Satoru. Ele era... tão diferente. Era como se um imã a atraísse para ele. Talvez fosse por causa de sua beleza. Ou talvez por causa do olhar tão frio que congelou a sua alma.

Ela reparou que os dois estavam um do lado do outro, colados. Como se possuíssem muita intimidade. Algo estranho entre um humano e um youkai daquele tipo.

(**n/a**: Youkais nessa fic são como vampiros, eles precisam de sangue para sobreviver XD)

A energia sinistra dele era forte, quase que sufocante. Ele era mau. Não que os outros - leia-se Inuyasha, Sesshou-Maru...- não fossem, mas... Eles não pareciam ter uma amizade tão forte com um humano. Satoru parecia ser um enigma.

Foi então que ele percebeu que estava sendo observado intensamente. Ele localizou a menina dos cabelos dourados em meio a multidão e a olhou de uma forma agressiva e assassina.

Sayume ficou assustada com o olhar do youkai e saiu da ponta do pé, ficando atrás de Kagome.

Ela ficou com medo. O olhar dele era de um ódio profundo. E _mortal_.

Sayume continuou ali atrás de Kagome, apenas ouvindo a conversa deles. Seus ouvidos não haviam captado até agora o som das vozes dos novos integrantes. Como seriam? Melodiosas ou rudes? Frias ou quentes? A curiosidade era tanta que sentia vontade de se apoiar de novo, mas quando se lembrava do olhar frio do novo youkai, ela estremecia.

Foi então que o silêncio imperou. Ela achou estranho e resolveu se forçar na ponta para espiar o que estava acontecendo. E ela chegou a tempo de ver a parte que ela tanto esperava.

- Hah, isso só pode ser uma brincadeira! - Uma voz fria e sarcástica em tom de piada cortou o ar - Até parece que eu vou ficar em um lugar como esses, só tem humanos... Olha, para completar o circo tem até um meio-youkai! Só faltava essa...

A confusão foi geral. Todos olhavam para o youkai recém-chegado com cara de desprezo, mas o olhar sarcástico e a expressão fria não o abandonavam.

- Se não quer ficar aqui, que vá embora! Saiba que não fazemos nenhuma questão de ter alguém como você em nosso clã! - Inuyasha explodiu, já levantando e apontando para a floresta.

Como quem esperava por uma brecha, Satoru já estava indo embora para o meio da floresta.

- Eu é que não fico com vocês...

- Mas...- Sayume tentou falar, mas ele olhou tão rápido para trás que seu olhar quebrou a menina e a fez se encolher em um canto de novo -...Nada não...

Ele acabou desaparecendo quando passou por alguns arbustos.

- Ai ai Satoru... Esse gênio não muda... - Suzuki falou baixo enquanto observava os passos do primo para dentro da floresta.

Sayume percebeu um misto de compreensão na expressão do Suzuki. É, eles eram muito ligados mesmo, assim pensava a loirinha.

- Então - O primo humano do Miroku começou - Meu primo pode ser esse ser antipático, mas eu não sou assim não! E posso te dizer, te achei uma gatinha! - Ele disse, dando uma piscadela para o Shippou.

O youkai que estava até agora quieto rosnou.

- Eu sou um homem! - O youkai raposa gritou, enquanto batia no peito.

Os outros riram. Ele realmente parecia com uma menina.

- Aham tá, acredito... - Suzuki disse rolando os olhos e rindo - Agora falando sério, qual é seu nome lindinha?

Shippou o encarou de uma forma fulminante e saiu dali, se enfiando no meio da floresta também.

- Ué, falei algo errado? - Sua voz era inocente e curiosa.

E todos voltaram a rir, se esquecendo completamente do perigoso youkai que agora estava pelas redondezas. Eles sabiam que,

por orgulho, ele não sairía dali tão fácil.

**##De Noite##**

- Miroku, seu irresponsável! Como você pode trazer para o nosso clã um youkai, do nada?- Kagome berrava com raiva. Estavam todos na clareira em volta de uma lareira. Todos olhavam para o monge com um olhar de desaprovação.

- Ué gente, qual é o problema? Ele é meu primo... - Miroku tinha um semblante despreocupado - Relaxem, ele não irá fazer mal a ninguém...

Kagome o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Como vou ter certeza disso? Você viu o jeito que ele olhou para a minha irmã, seu idiota? O Inuyasha e o Sesshou-Maru estão aqui, mas eles não podem estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo!

Miroku ficou pela primeira vez sério.

- E vocês acham que ele irá fazer alguma coisa? Ele é meu parente...

- Não interessa, ele não parece levar nada desses valores sentimentais a sério. Mande ele ir embora, Miroku!- Kagome falou, se levantando.

Miroku levantou uma sombrancelha.

- Você fala como se eu tivesse algum poder sobre ele... - Ele riu irônico

Kagome o olhou com um ódio profundo e se levantou com os punhos fechados.

- ACHO BOM VOCÊ ARRANJAR UM JEITO! - E ela saiu da clareira.

- Ela fala como se eu tivesse algum poder para controlar um youkai... - O monge disse, rolando os olhos.

Na árvore mais alta da clareira, em cima de um galho, havia um ser que se divertia muito com toda aquela situação.

- Hah, isso vai ser muito divertido... - Satoru dizia irônico, enquanto acompanhava Kagome com o olhar.

............................................................................................................

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo 8D Eu me diverti muito o escrevendo XD  
Agora seguem os recadinhos..._

_**Meyllin: **Não só se dando bem como são melhores amigos XD Ahh que bom que tá gostando amore, espero que goste deste capítulo também (:_

_**Danda Jabur:** Aaah, a Kagome é bem diferente aqui mesmo XD Tem bastante personalidade (: É, ela não usa a roupa de colegial mesmo não, usa só as vezes quando vai para a era medieval (para não ficar gastando roupas a toa o.o) mas ainda irei definir o look dela no capítulo 3 XD_

_Até o próximo capítulo lol_


	4. Chapter 4

**..::Capítulo 3::..**

- Retardado, escroto, babaca! - Kagome xingava alto enquanto ia andando para a sua cabana.

A morena dos olhos castanhos andava a passos pesados, batendo o pé com força na grama rasteira que trilhava o caminho de seu dormitório.  
A noite estava moderadamente fria e úmida, não impedindo a humana de sentir calafrios já que estava de saia. Agora que havia saído do colegial, eram raras as vezes que ela ia com sua saia e blusinha de marinheiro verdes. O visual dela era um pouco mais impactante, porém charmoso. Para cobrir seus pares de coxas, caia uma saia preta de couro. Sua blusa era preta com uns dizeres em ingles em prata. Seu All Star de cano médio era preto e prata, também. Seus olhos eram delineados por uma leve camada de lápis preto, nada muito grotesco. Seus cabelos soltos escorriam por suas costas, se confundindo com a blusa. Ela era linda, linda. Não havia lugar que Kagome não passasse que todos os homens olhassem. Pena que Inuyasha nunca havia percebido.

Kagome parou. Percebeu que estava sendo seguida.

- Eu sei que tem alguém ai. Apareça ou eu não responderei por meus atos! - Ela gritou, enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

Alguns metros a frente apareceu Inuyasha, sorrindo malicioso para ela. Oh oh. É agora que ele vai me zoar, pensou ela arrependida.

- Tive que sair do meu esconderijo, fiquei até com medo! - Ele fez expressão de assustado e Kagome tentou matá-lo com o olhar.

- Manere em suas piadas Inuyasha, eu posso não aguentar e meus pulmões podem explodir de tanto que eu vou rir. - Ela falou com os olhos sérios enquanto um sorriso sarcástico brotava em seus lábios.

Ele deu uma risadinha com os olhos fechados.

- Huh, prometo que na próxima vez vou tentar me controlar, ainda preciso da minha detectora de fragmentos... - Ele a olhou zombeteiro.

Ela cruzou os braços e o olhou no fundo dos olhos.

- Fala Inuyasha, o que você tem de importante para falar? - Ela perguntou dessa vez séria e curiosa, sem nenhuma expressão de ironia.

Ele percebeu que seu rosto não estava mais divertido e ficou sério também.

- Eu queria saber... O que foi aquele seu ataque revoltado na clareira? Por que está tão incomodada com aquele youkai? Você sabe, estamos aqui. Ele não vai tentar fazer nada comigo e com o Sesshou-Maru de guarda. Ele pode até ser forte, mas somos dois...

Kagome abaixou a cabeça e ficou pensativa.

- Eu não sei Inu - Era o apeliado carinhoso que ela dava para ele - ele não me inspirou muita confiança.... Não gostei do jeito que ele olhou para a Sayu...

O hanyou deu um passo a frente, fazendo a humana dos olhos cor de chocolate recuar um pouco o corpo.

- Kagome, eu irei proteger vocês! Nunca vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você, NUNCA!

-_"Lógico que não, ele precisa de alguém para localizar os fragmentos da jóia... Se a Sayu e eu sumirmos, quem irá fazer isso? É uma perda de tempo achar que ele gosta de mim..."_- Kagome pensou, sorrindo para o Inuyasha.

- O-o-o que foi Kagome? - Ele perguntou assustado. Ué, será que eu demonstrei algo sem querer?, pensou ela.

- Nada não, é só a preocupação Inuyasha. - Ela tentou sorrir o sorriso mais puro que conseguia, mas não obteve muito sucesso.

Inuyasha fitou Kagome por mais alguns segundos, quando a humana resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Ei Inu... Está ficando tarde... Eu vou para a minha cabana... - Ela falou olhando para baixo enquanto coçava o cotovelo.

O hanyou analisou por mais alguns segundos a mulher que estava a sua frente.

- Ok, vai lá Kagome... Está ficando tarde e amanhã nós temos muito a fazer mesmo... - O hanyou sorriu simples. - Boa noite...

Kagome lançou um último sorriso ao meio-youkai e passou por ele, andando reto. A vontade de ficar ali com o hanyou naquela noite fria era grande, mas não podia. E se deixasse transparecer algo? Não, queria ser imparcial. Para quê mostrar que gostava daquele meio-youkai imbecil? Para ele dizer em sua cara que gostava da Kikyou?

Ao chegar na sua cabana, encontrou Sayume e Rin sentadas na cama conversando e rindo. A alegria emitida pelas meninas fez a morena sorrir. Ela fechou a porta de madeira que rangeu um pouco ao ser movimentada. Tirou seu all star e ficou só com suas meias brancas.

- Ei, sobre o que vocês estão conversando? - Kagome sentou na cama, de pernas cruzadas. As meninas a olharam ainda rindo.

- To contando para a Rin sobre a nossa semana, mana! - Sayume sorriu mostrando todos os dentes

Kagome logo se centrou na conversa, dando altas gargalhadas. Era o primeiro momento que ela havia tido paz desde que havia voltado para a era medieval.

Passando-se algumas horas, o sono começou a chegar. Já estava tarde, provavelmente já havia se passado das onze horas. Kagome bocejou enquanto se espreguiçava.

- Então meninas, vamos dormir? - Ela se levantou e começou a tirar a saia de couro para colocar o pijama. Tirou da mochila um pijaminha azul bebê com algumas estrelinhas e luas estampadas e o colocou - Vou escovar os dentes...

Ela sumiu pela porta do banheiro, só restando Sayume e Rin no quarto.

- Estou cansada Rin, acho que vou dormir também...-Sayu deitou na cama macia, olhando para o teto - Deixa só a Kagome sair do banheiro que eu vou lá escovar os dentes...

Rin levantou e sorriu.

- Sayume, eu vou dar uma saída.

Sayume a olhou com curiosidade.

- E você vai aonde?

- Antes de dormir eu quero ver o Sesshou-Maru... Quero dar boa noite a ele.

- Aaah...-Ela suspirou como se entendesse uma piada interna.

Rin cerrou os olhos para ela.

- Maldosa... Eu não quero nada com ele...

- Aham sei...- Sayume riu maliciosa enquanto rolava os olhos - Vai logo Rin, antes que fique muito tarde...

A menina olhou uma última vez para a sua melhor amiga e correu para fora da cabana.

A noite que outrora estava clara e cheia de estrelas, agora se encontrava escura e nublada. Ventava frio e forte, fazendo Rin se abraçar para tentar se aquecer. Seu quimono laranja e amarela não esquentava. Nesse momento ela só deseja encontrar Sesshou-Maru e agarrar aquela pluma gigante que ele sempre carrega enrolado no corpo. Aquilo sim era quentinho.

Foi então que ela começou a ouvir vozes. Qualquer pessoa normal fugiria, mas não ela. Rin era curiosa e arteira por natureza, tinha que saber o que era.  
A garota foi andando devagar na direção das vozes, se escondendo atrás de uma árvore. E assim ela viu uma das cenas mais bizarras que seus olhos já presenciaram.

- Nooossa, eu não sabia que boneca andava! - Ela via Suzuki andando atrás de Shippou, uns 10 metros atrás. Suzuki tinha uma expressão maliciosa e divertida, enquanto Shippou estava com uma cara de sem saco e irritação.

- _"Mas o que será que eles estão fazendo a essa hora da noite andando por ai??" _- Pensou Rin assustada.

- Quando Deus te fez ele jogou a fôrma fora, heim! Você toma Nescau? Você tem energia que dá gosto!...- E assim ficou o novo integrante do clã durante um bom tempo. A sorte dele era que Shippou era calmo. Bem, quase.

- MAS QUE SACO!! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXA EM PAZ?? EU SOU HOMEM! H-O-M-E-M! - Shippou bravejou para cima de Suzuki.

O humano tomou um susto e pulou para trás.

- Você está falando isso só para eu largar do seu pé, né...? - Suzuki perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Não - Shippou falou rolando os olhos. - É que é realmente muito chato ficar sendo cantado por um homem o tempo inteiro!

Suzuki olhou para baixo e sorriu.

- Ok então... Eu vou parar de ficar te cantando... - Seu sorriso era sereno mas seus olhos estavam misteriosos. Suzuki era a contradição em pessoa.

- Melhor...-Shippou lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

- _Só o Miroku para trazer seres tão estranhos para cá... Não sei quem é mais bizarro: O youkai ou o humano! Ai ai... Acho que eu to esquecendo de alguma coisa... Ah sim! Eu tenho que ir atrás do Sesshou-Maru! Eu to aqui perdendo o tempo com esses dois!_ - Rin se afastou devagar da árvore e saiu correndo em direção a clareira.

Correu sem ritmo nenhum, tomando muito cuidado para não tropeçar em nenhuma pedra traiçoeira que o destino teimava em colocar no caminho.  
Mas como dizem, nem sempre conseguimos fugir do nosso destino.  
Rin não percebeu uma única pedra e tropeçou. Sua velocidade estava tão acelerada que não havia como parar ou se equilibrar. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou o estabaco, seguido de uma sensação de dor extrema.  
Mas nada chegou.  
Ela se sentiu flutuando, como se estivesse nas nuvens.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar e se deparou com olhos laranjas a fitando. Estava tonta e não conseguia raciocinar direito, mas sabia que estava segura. Estava no melhor colo do mundo, no colo daquele que ela tanto amava e dizia ao contrário. Seu coração disparou. Seus rostos estavam tão perto...

- O que faz a essa hora fora da cabana? - Sesshou-Maru a perguntou, não saindo de sua natureza séria.

- Eu...eu... - Rin não conseguia falar, se sentia hipnotizada por aqueles olhos frios e penetrantes - Eu vim te ver...

Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos com aquela resposta. Talvez ele não esperasse tamanha sinceridade...

- Você veio ver...A mim? - Sua voz estava confusa.

- É, eu não havia ainda lhe dado boa noite... - Rin olhou para baixo vermelha enquanto agarrava a pluma quentinha - E... Fiquei com saudades...

Sesshou-Maru a olhou confuso. Rin sempre falava isso para ele, era natural. Mas não daquela vez. Havia um brilho diferente nos olhos da humana, algo que ele nunca havia visto. O que seria? Será que soaria estranho se perguntasse?

- Sei... Mas você sabe que é perigoso. Agora mesmo você poderia ter se machucado. - Ele a olhou com seus olhos calmos enquanto as bochechas da menina se avermelhavam.

- Não é tão perigoso assim... Eu sabia que, se qualquer coisa viesse a me acontecer, você apareceria para me salvar.-Rin sorriu docemente, fazendo o youkai vacilar. Por que ela sempre o fazia desmontar? Ele, um grande youkai? E por que [i]só[/i] ela?

- Você teve sorte, eu estava por perto...-Ele disse revirando os olhos.

Rin sorriu e fechou os olhos, se aconchegando um pouco mais em seu colo.

- O que... Está fazendo?

- Eu posso dormir aqui Sesshy? Está tão quentinho... - A menina perguntou sorrindo tímida.

O que falar? Ele travou por um momento, mas deixou a razão de lado e deixou o coração mandar, pelo menos naquela fala.

- Claro.

Ela sorriu e adormeceu logo em seguida. Sesshou-Maru ficou um tempo observando as feições tranquilas da menina adormecida, enquanto a lua discretamente saía de trás de uma nuvem e iluminava os dois com sua luz de prata.

- Boa noite Rin. - Ele murmurou enquanto fazia carinho em seus cabelos negros.


End file.
